Blossom
by SharpFiction
Summary: Two acquaintances, blossoming into romance and drama. KorixRich Rated M Disclaimer: Do not own TT.


Blossom

Summary: Two acquaintances, blossoming into romance and drama. KorixRich Rated M Disclaimer: Do not own TT.

* * *

She shuddered in the cool breeze as she walked down an alleyway of downtown Gotham. She knew not to be out by herself downtown, especially this late, but she had failed numerous times at getting a cab. So many people had been shoving past her, all rushing to get home before the storm hit. Hearing a roll of thunder, she quickened her pace, knowing she should be arriving at her apartment in just a couple more blocks.

The rain drops started coming down, feeling cold but also relieving on her skin. She always loved the rain, found herself dancing in it many times during her life, but she knew tonight was not a good night for those sorts of activities.

Walking out of the alley and onto another street, she thought she heard someone holler out her name. She stopped in her tracks, listening intently to make sure she heard correctly as she turned in the direction she thought it came from. "Kori!" she heard again, and noticed a familiar parked car a little ways down the street with the window rolled down. It was Victor Stone.

Smiling brightly, she ran towards the parked car. "What are you doing out in the rain lil lady? And out by yourself at this hour?" She noticed a man sitting in the passenger side but couldn't make out who it was. "I was trying to get home, I couldn't get a cab to stop so I figured I'd just walk."

"Not in this weather, get your butt in the backseat, I'm taking you home," Victor yelled out over the thunder, the rain started coming down harder. His offer was gladly accepted as she yanked the backseat door open and threw herself inside.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Victor asked sternly. He was always like a big brother to her, extremely protective. "No, Vic. I'm sorry, I was supposed to meet a friend for dinner but they weren't able to make it. You know I never drive nor check the weather. Don't be mad." He melted at her innocent smile and puppy dog eyes. The stranger in the front seat chuckled, causing Kori to focus on him now instead.

Victor noticed the slight discomfort she had, not knowing who the other man in the car was. "Kori, this is my old college roommate and good friend Richard Grayson. Richard, this is my friend but basically little sister Korina." Her eyes scanned him up and down as he turned to face her, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He was mysterious, this Richard Grayson, and she found herself wanting to take off his sunglasses.

Her eyes lowered down to his mouth, which was currently smirking at her before flashing his pearly whites. "Hi, nice to meet you. You really shouldn't be out this late alone, Gotham is a dangerous place."

Kori fought back the urge to roll her eyes. _Seriously, another lecture?_ She thought to herself before speaking. "I know, but good ol' Vic here has shown me some great self defense moves at the gym, so I'm sure I can handle myself out there." She winked at Victor who chuckled in response. Richard smiled and arched a brow, but said nothing before turning back around in his seat.

She sighed inwardly as she lay back against the seat, reveling in the heat coming from the car. She had started to get cold since she was getting soaked from the rain, so a nice hot car was just what she needed. 

* * *

The car pulled up to an apartment complex, it was in a nicer part of the outskirts of Gotham. They pulled into the driveway of one of the townhomes. "Thank you so much for the ride Victor! My knight in shining armor," she giggled, Victor always seemed to be saving her in the most inconvenient situations she finds herself in. "Not a problem, lil lady, I will - " he was cut off by his cellphone ringing. He looked down at his phone, which read the name Karen.

"Hey, it's Karen. Richard do you mind walking her to her door so I can take this?"

"Nope, not at all," Richard replied, grabbing the door handle. Koris eyes widened, "Oh no no, that's okay. I'm fine you guys, my apartment is literally right there, it is still storming. No need for you guys to get wet." Richard shook his head, "It is fine, we would not be gentleman if we didn't make sure you got inside alright." His voice left no room for rebuttal so she didn't bother trying.

Kori was surprised that he opened the car door before she even had a chance to do it herself. _I guess chivalry isn't dead afterall_ she thought as she took his hand to get out of the car. "Bye lil lady," Victor exclaimed as she was getting out, before turning back to his phone call. 'Bye Victor, thank you again!"

She noticed her hand was still in Richards and her cheeks started burning. She quickly pulled her hand away and put her hands together as she walked beside him. Eyeing him from the corner of her eye she couldn't stop thinking how attractive he was, even though she still wanted to see him without his sunglasses.

A firm strong jaw, muscular frame, rough calloused hands... he was the definition of dreamy. There was a mysteriousness about him that was more than intriguing. He seemed so confidently in control, it was off putting but also extremely attractive at the same time. _Who doesn't like a man who takes control after all?_ She thought, still evaluating him trying not to make it obvious that she was doing so.

"Well, this is your door I'm assuming," he awkwardly said, pulling her out of her trance gesturing towards her door. She giggled. "Yes, yes it is. Thank you. It was nice meeting you Richard." He watched her as she unlocked her door before starting to walk away, "It was nice meeting you too, Korina."

She waved back at the direction of Victors car as it pulled away and quickly shut the door behind her. Slumping back against her door, she slid down onto the floor, Richard had an intensity about him that had her needing to take a deep breath. _I wonder how often I'll be seeing him_ she wondered, not knowing if that was going to be the last time she got to meet him.

Looking around her living room, she felt a sense of comfort. Her lavender sectional looked like heaven right now, that and the idea of creamy chocolate ice cream with added in marshmallows and chocolate syrup made her mouth water. Standing up from the floor, she made her way to her freezer, ready to rummage through it to find her ice cream.

Not wanting to fight the urge any longer to check her cellphone, she pulled it out of her back pocket and was not surprised to see that she had no text messages or missed calls. She sighed sadly, grabbed her ice cream and made her way to her couch.

"Figures, I knew me having a date tonight wouldn't happen. I didn't think he would just stand me up without saying anything though," she muttered to herself. Kori grabbed the controller, picked out one of her favorite movies Chasing Liberty and settled down on the couch. Loneliness hit her hard as she watched it, longing for someone to chase after her. _Maybe one day_ she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
